Sway
by ShelbySabaku
Summary: Sakura will never understand how she got roped into going Salsa dancing during December. Especially when the six men who invited her have been in love with her since she was twelve.


Sway

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Naruto. However I do know what I'm wishing for Christmas this year.

**Summary: **Sakura will never understand how she got roped into going Salsa dancing during December. Especially when the six men who invited her have been in love with her since she was twelve.

**This is my contest story for Vesper-chan's December contest! I hope all of you enjoy it! Make sure to vote and review! **

**Warning: **Fluff

**Ok so I have no idea really how you do a Salsa dance so I simply winged it, please don't flame me too bad because of my lackluster dancing description. I have no rhythm. **

* * *

Sakura Haruno was not happy.

Here she was, Christmas Eve, sitting in a stuffy, overcrowded, dance club with a bunch of overly drunk bimbos throwing themselves at the equally drunk men.

Sakura wanted to pule in pain at the situation.

Her ideal Christmas Eve would have been her sitting by her shining Christmas tree, reading one of her medical textbooks while slowly falling asleep, and sipping on some hot chocolate.

_That _is her ideal Christmas Eve.

However, her male friends had other plans in mind.

_Sakura stepped inside her warm small apartment sighing in happiness at the sudden warmth that welcomed her. She shrugged off her black, button downed coat that was covered in small, powdery flakes of snow. She walked towards her living room only slightly surprised when she saw six familiar men sitting on her couch. _

_Gaara Sabaku was the first one to spot her, lifting up his jade plate eyes at the sudden sound of footsteps. Though he was the first on to spot her he certainly was not the first one to make her entrance known. _

"_SAKURA-CHAN, YOU'RE HOME!" The loud, blonde, who only could be described as Naruto Uzumaki yelled and jumped up from his current position on the couch and gave her a bone-crushing hug. "I missed you Sakura-chan!" He nuzzled his cheek next to hers causing the pinkette to roll her eyes. _

"_Naruto, you saw me not two days ago get off." She grumbled and shoved the blonde man off of her much to his disappointment. "How did all of you manage to get in here anyway?" She exclaimed completely exasperated. _

"_We know where you leave your key." The raven haired heartthrob, Sasuke Uchiha, explained staring at Sakura with his bottomless onyx eyes. _

"_That still does not give you permission to _break into people's houses_." Sakura gritted her teeth and stomped towards her room. _

"_Now don't be like that Sakura." Sasuke's older brother, Itachi Uchiha, coaxed and cupped the young girl's cheek. "We want to take you out tonight." _

_Itachi was roughly pushed out of the way by the ever stoic and dreamy Neji Hyuuga who's pale eyes seemed to glimmer a little bit more than usual. "We want to celebrate you graduating your sophomore year of medical school." He explained slowly in a dulcet tone which always seemed to calm Sakura a little bit more. _

_Sakura roughly shook her head at the idea. "Oh no, no all I want to do tonight is just wear my pajama's and sleep, I've been sleep deprived for the past three weeks because of exams." She stepped away from the brunette only to be brought back into a toned chest. _

"_Oh come _on _Sakura, you're twenty one years old it's about time you act like it." A rough voice laughed behind her and Sakura could see through her peripherals the sharp fangs that belonged to Kiba Inuzuka. _

"_No."_

"_Please?"_

"_Absolutely not." _

"_We'll buy you dinner."_

"_Still no." _

"_We'll go to your favorite restaurant and let you buy anything off the menu."_

"…"

"_And we'll buy you that new medical textbook you want."_

"……_.Fine"_

* * *

Damn those rich, conniving bastards.

They made her put on her red dress too, the dress that made her look like a complete tramp.

Damn them.

Damn Ino.

Damn this dress.

Her thoughts however were interrupted by a hand coming into her line of vision. She looked up only to find a grinning Naruto Uzumaki standing right in front of her.

"Dance with me Sakura-chan!" He exclaimed happily and grabbed her into his arms.

Sakura pursed her lips and thought about the situation, she was bored and didn't have anything better to do. "Sure." She agreed and let the ecstatic blonde lead her onto the now less crowded dance floor.

"Hold my hand like this Sakura." Naruto instructed, interlacing their fingers together and placing her other hand on his shoulder while he placed his hand on her waist. "Now just follow my steps." Naruto's gentle smile toward her seemed to lessen her nerves.

Their movement was fast but extremely gentle, though the Salsa was usually an extremely fast dance, Naruto took it extremely slow as if to savor the closeness that him and his Sakura were experiencing.

Naruto blushed at the current situation they were in, Sakura was the first (and only) girl he had ever had a crush on. She was his best friend, confidante, love, and so much more. She was his first "girlfriend" at age three, first kiss at age six, and first partner in crime at age eleven and so on after that. Whenever Naruto was around Sakura his heart would beat a little faster, it was the most innocent type of love that could possibly exist but Naruto knew it was real.

Naruto's daydreaming was cut short once he realized the short pinkette was not in his arms anymore and was swept away by another one of her suitors.

* * *

Sakura's face reddened at the sudden close proximity that her and the mysterious kidnapper were currently exhibiting.

"Oh come on Sakura, loosen up." Puffs of breath touched her cheeks while the man twirled her around so she was facing him.

"Kiba! You just abruptly stole me away from Naruto, he'll probably come looking for me." She stated to the rugged brunette who simply laughed at the young woman.

"He can deal." He simply commented and brought Sakura even closer to him so that no part of their skin wasn't touching. "Now let's move." He whispered seductively and gave her a wolfish grin causing Sakura to blush madly.

Kiba's dancing was extremely different from Naruto's. Of course though, that was probably because Kiba's _personality _was so different from Naruto's.

Naruto was sweet and gentle; he was extremely impatient but patient when he needed to be.

_Kiba, _on the other hand was the complete opposite. Kiba was rough and rugged. He was crazy, and had a large rebellious streak in him. He loved getting dirty and causing misfortune for others.

Kiba forcibly moved Sakura across the dance floor bringing his face closer to hers so that their breath mingled. Their bodies were molded together and Sakura could feel everything about him.

_Everything_.

Sakura's face resembled a tomato as she tried to distance herself away from the attractive male. He wouldn't have any of that though.

Kiba grinned naughtily when he thought of Sakura. She was bookish and innocent while he was crazy and rebellious. She made the rules and he broke them. Black and White, Yin and Yang, Light and Dark.

They were perfect for each other.

Kiba leaned his head down ready to claim his affection, however he was met with only air.

'_Damn those bastards' _Kiba thought angrily while starting to stalk through the club eagerly searching for his love.

* * *

For the first time during the entire night, Sakura felt calm.

Neji Hyuuga usually had that effect on people.

He leaned his forehead against hers causing their lashesto touch in a butterfly kiss. His movement was sensual but slow causing every fiber in body to shiver slightly.

Neji Hyuuga was best defined as a gentleman, he was sophisticated, regal, elegant, every girl's dream man.

A prince.

His eyes were closed but he knew exactly the steps he was supposed to take. His feet moved at a perfect rhythm with hers while his breath lightly ghosted over her face.

Neji sighed in pure bliss at the current contact him and Sakura were having. This girl was the complete package in his eyes. She was well-educated, witty, amiable, beautiful, his uncle was fond of her along with his cousins Hinata and Hinabi, and she knew where she was going in her life.

Neji was used to meeting girls who were soley after either his looks or money, being from the famous Hyuuga family he was well known to live comfortably, but Sakura was different; she couldn't have cared less whether he had money or not. In fact, she hadn't even _heard _of the Hyuuga family until Neji had mentioned it to her once. Though he could live without the other persistent suitors that constantly fought for her attention, Neji would say with full confidence that Haruno Sakura was _well _worth the competition.

Sakura blushed at the elegant way Neji maneuvered them around the dancefloor, of course Sakura knew that he had attended a great number of balls before. Actually, many of the occasions she had attended as his "date", though Sakura always told him that they were going as _just friends_ which he always seemed to brush off.

A sudden loss of contact in his arms caused him to snap out of his empyrean and look around only to find Sakura missing.

Damn.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha was the handsier of the two Uchihas.

Now at first glance you would expect him to be stoic, unfeeling, apathetic, and all around just plain intimidating. However, Itachi was extremely passionate, possessive, and jealous.

"Hello love." He purred into her strawberry tresses and moved her sensually around the dance floor. "You're look absolutely exquisite in that red dress." he mixed his seductive purr with an even more enticing growl.

"Stop it Itachi." Sakura commaded while looking at the older man warning him with her eyes. Itachi was a notorious flirt, always trying to find some way to touch her; whether it was on her face, hips, _butt. _

It really didn't matter to him. All that mattered was that he was next to _his _Sakura.

Itachi was a diverse man, he had moments when he was kind and gentle, and other times he was rough and possessive. His hands guided her body gently but demanded her to follow his lead. His eyes never left hers, never did they stray to look at his feet consciously or to admire the much more sexy women giving all her male companions covert glances.

"What are you thinking about?" Itachi asked a slight smirk on his face as he eyed his strawberry love interest.

"I'm just wondering how I got roped into all of this." Sakura sighed causing Itachi to chuckle darkly.

The dark haired man looked down upon the young woman who had captured his interest since they were both young. He had first noticed her when her and Sasuke became friends. To him, she was a precious Sakura blossom who was supposed to be protected and loved forever. Even his uncle Madara seemed to be oddly interested in Sakura and would always make sure he was there when she visited the Uchiha mansion.

But that was a different story for a different time.

Itachi was suddenly snapped back into reality once he felt a hard body come into contact with his own and felt Sakura being snatched from his arms by a pair of equally strong arms. His eyes narrowed at the figure snatching the girl away from him.

_'Damn my little brother'. _

* * *

"You didn't have to absolutely push him out of the way." Sakura scorned the younger Uchiha who was responsible for potentially maiming his older brother.

"Hn." He grunted shortly and spun her around in his arms. His blood was still boiling from seeing his older brother and Sakura together. His brother was absolutely going to be the _last _person to get Sakura. Sibling rivalry had always been a part of their family, whatever Sasuke got, Itachi got something better. Itachi always tried to get everything Sasuke wanted, be it toys, trophies, clothes, sports, or girls.

Itachi always seemed to win.

Not this time though, Sakura was his friend _first. _If he knew that bringing her and Naruto to his house when they were assigned to a school project would result in Itachi forming feelings for the innocent blossom he would have never brought her over.

Sakura was different from all the other girls in their school. Sakura never drooled over Sasuke like a fangirl, she was quiet and shy who didn't usually join in on many activities. _Sasuke _was actually the one who pursued _her _during all their years in high school. He would constantly ask her to dances, give her presents, tell her compliments, and so much more.

Rejection had never been so beautiful. Especially if it was coming from an angelic pink haired girl.

Sasuke thought that he was a-shoo-in for winning Sakura's heart, I mean who was his competition? Naruto? He didn't _think _so.

And then the others came in.

It seemed like Sasuke wasn't he only one who noticed Sakura's beauty near the end of high school. However Sasuke was stubborn and faithful in his abilities that he will be able to woo Sakura into his arms. He _had_ to. Sakura was that one ray of sunshine in his life, the one person who could make him laugh or even smile.

She was his _everything. _

All of his feelings reflected the way he danced. He held her close as if he were afraid that someone would swoop up and take her away forever. He was urgent in his steps but also gentle and caring. His onyx eyes stared into hers but on the inside they were far away thinking of her.

He was too deep in his thoughts to notice that Sakura had once again been taken away. By a certain sand demon.

* * *

"If I get yanked by one more of you I'm going to scream." Sakura exclaimed to the redhead who now had her in his arms.

Gaara's face was stoic but his eyes were intense full of jade colored passion. His steps were rough and slightly jerky but his hands were gentle, never forcing her to move with him. Gaara was rough around the edges, he was extremely intimidating, had a awful temper, and had actually been to jail two times for assault; but Gaara was also very kind, protective, he always looked out for Sakura, and he would always listen to her problems.

Sakura was extremely precious to him. She was the first person who even _attempted _to look past his hard exterior. For once, someone didn't care about his rough past, his intimidating features, his awful family, or his temper.

Sakura actually _cared. _

If she ever did feel nervous around him, she certainly hid it well. She smiled and laughed around him. She asked him to go shopping with him for Christmas presents, which later became a tradition between the two of them. If anyone even _dared _to hurt his precious girl he would not be accounted for what he'd do to them.

He guided her around the dance floor taking full control of the dance. He twirled her gently causing her to laugh slightly, like the most delicate beautiful sound he had ever heard.

"Gaara, are you okay?" Sakura asked, concern dancing in her voice.

The said man looked down at the main object of his thoughts and his eyes softened. She always asked this question, she could always tell when he was thinking of something serious.

_Always. _

"I'm fine." He grunted and leaned down to kiss her slightly on the forehead causing both of their faces to tinge with a slight pink color. "Thank you." He whispered fervently to her, thanking her so much more than the dance.

Sakura crinkled her eyebrows in confusion, "Gaara what-" Sakura began but was cut off by five loud voices.

"SABAKU!"

* * *

Sakura watched in amusement as the six grown men bickered with each other resembling toddlers.

"You took Sakura-chan away from me dog-boy!" Naruto yelled at Kiba who simply smirked in response.

"You weren't quick enough, it was time she had a _real _dance from a _real _man." Kiba scoffed and winked at Sakura, making her roll her eyes. "It's not like I had a lot of time with her anyway, Neji took her away from me before I could get any action with her." He growled at the pale eyed prince.

"I think it's about time you got neutered." He remarked dryly and narrowed his eyes, "You looked like you were about to ravage her, she needed to be saved." His eyes skidded over to Sakura who was looking at the whole spectacle with interest. "Besides, the person who took her from me was probably the worst of us all."

Itachi smirked and chuckled at the comment. "I thoroughly enjoyed by time with my little Sakura." His voice dropped to a purr causing the other men to growl in annoyance. "If only my foolish little brother wasn't such a little, jealous brat then maybe I could have enjoyed it _more._" He glared at the younger Uchiha who was glaring right back at him. "You didn't need to tackle me."

Sasuke shrugged, "Hn, I felt like it." His glare moved over to the redhead who was standing a good distance away from the large group. "This bastard over here _kissed _Sakura on the forehead." He growled causing the other five men to growl in agreement, all glares directed at the ex-con redhead.

Gaara simply stared back at the large group with a completely blank face. A large smirk covered his face.

"Deal with it."

Sakura sighed as the men became an octave louder with their fighting. These six men were completely ludicrous, she knew if all of them went out then it would end up in chaos. Though, surprisingly all of them were extremely good dancers.

She experienced six different ways of the Salsa from each man.

Six different Salsa's.

Six different men.

* * *

**Remember to Read, Review, and Vote! **

**Thank you! And Happy Holidays!! **


End file.
